Mesal Gear Saru: Ape Espionage
by Satoru003
Summary: A young infiltrating specialist must stop the rogue defecting APEHOUND from unleashing a Mesal Gear upon the world? Is he too late? Ape Escape belongs to Sony. Metal Gear Solid belongs to Konami.
1. Chapter 1

It is the year 2020

It is the year 2020. Solid Jake was taken to a small apartment in the middle of Tokyo, where he will meet his former commander: Hakase.

Hakase: It's been a long time, Jake.

Jake: I should have known you were behind all of this, Colonel.

Hakase chuckles and continues to speak.

Hakase: You are always straight to the point as always, Jake.

Jake: What do you want from me?

Hakase: I just want to invite you here, so we can have a nice chat.

Jake: Invited? Is sending armed troops after me "inviting"?

Hakase: Sorry that they were a little rough with you, but we got a serious crisis here. Only you can get us out of it.

Jake: Is it another monkey-catching mission? Or is your toilet clogged again? Whatever it is, I am retired from APEHOUND. You're not my commander, and I don't have to take orders from you or anyone else.

Hakase: You will take these orders. It will convince you to take these orders.

As Yumi prepares an injection for Jake, she cleans up his arm with alcohol swaps.

Jake: Who's this?

Hakase: Dr. Yumi Sayasaka. The unit's chief medic. She's an expert in gene therapy.

Jake: Are you military?

Yumi: No, Civilian. Pleasure to meet you, Jake. This injection won't hurt a bit.

As the injection injects into Jake, Jake grunts a bit with a bit of pain.

Jake: What's the shot for?

Yumi: What's wrong? You don't like shots?

Hakase: Jake. Listen up.

Hakase gives Jake a picture of an island with a small building on it.

Hakase: About five hours ago, an island off the New Siberian Islands in Russia called Red Joseph Island, was occupied by special ops soldiers.

Jake: What soldiers?

Hakase: Next-generation Special Forces led by members of APEHOUND. They presented the Diet with a single demand, and they say that if it isn't met, they'll launch a nuclear weapon. The Diet's not alone either, the Kremlin's in it too.

Jake: A nuclear weapon?

Hakase: I am afraid so. You see, the island is the site of a secret nuclear weapons disposal facility.

Jake: APEHOUND hijacking a nuclear weapon?

Hakase: Now you understand how serious the crisis is. You have two objectives. First, infiltrate the nuclear weapons facility and rescue two hostages. They are MDA Chief: Reggie Howard, and Hideki Tamaga, president of High-Tech.

Jake: Those are some heavy duty hostages.

Hakase continues on with his conversation.

Hakase: Secondly, you're to investigate whether the terrorists have the ability to launch a nuclear strike, and stop if they do. Any questions Jake?

Jake: Questions? I haven't even said that I would accept the mission.

Hakase: Well, you can make up your mind after you hear more about the situation.

As Hakase was about to leave the room, he was just waiting in front of the door for Jake to accept the mission.

Jake: Hmm…Tell me more about this nuclear weapon disposal facility.

Hakase: The disposal facility includes a hardened underground base. Even with our most intelligence-gathering equipment, we can't tell what's happening inside.

Jake: So…someone needs to penetrate, gather information and report back. Sounds like a spy movie. What's the insertion method?

Hakase: An air insertion method is impossible, since a storm is happening now at Red Joseph Island. We will approach the island by sub.

Jake: Approach?

Hakase: Yes. A few miles away from it. The facility is armed with sonar-detection radars. They will be able to hear our engine or propeller noise.

Jake: And then?

Hakase: We will launch a one-man SDV (swimmer delivery vehicle), like a torpedo, but it has no propulsion device of its own. After the SDV gets as close as it can, dispose of it. You have to swim the rest of the way.

Jake: You want me to swim in subzero Siberian waters?!

Hakase: Don't worry. The suit you will be wearing has the latest advancement in poly-thermal technology. The nuclear weapons disposal facility covers the whole island. I will instruct you by CODEC, after you reach your target.

Jake: Anyone going with me?

Hakase: As always, this is a one-man sneaking mission.

Jake: What's the time limit?

Hakase: 24 hours. They say that they will launch in 24 hours.

Jake: Where's their target?

Hakase: They haven't mentioned anything about it.

Jake: When did the countdown started?

Hakase: Five hours ago.

Jake sits on his bed and sighs….

Jake: Colonel. Who are you speaking for?

Hakase: For the Japanese government.

Jake: Who's in control of this operation?

Hakase: The Prime Minister of Japan.

Jake: So there's a lot of trouble going on in the Diet Parliament's Senate.

Hakase: No. At this point, they are still video conferencing with each other.

Jake: If that's a real nuclear warhead? Shouldn't they issue a COG?

Hakase: Not yet. The Secretary of Defense has operational control, and is still fully aware of the crisis. After you infiltrate, if you determined that they possess the ability to launch a nuclear weapon, a COG will be issued. The Self Defense Forces and the Ministry of Foreign Affairs will be supporting for this mission.

Jake: Ministry of Foreign Affairs? I am starting to get a bad feeling about this. We don't need desk jockeys with big thick glasses. We need nuclear scientists.

Hakase: Of course. A nuclear scientist has been assigned to our operation.

Jake: I am just an amateur when it comes to nuclear weapons. We need a specialist.

Hakase: I know. That's why I got a nuclear weapons expert from the Self-Defense Forces to support in this operation named Aki. She will be providing you back-up by CODEC.

Jake: A female expert?

Hakase: She is very experienced, and has a number of records for the Nuclear Emergency Search Team. She also knows a lot about high-tech weapons.

Jake: Where is she working from?

Hakase: She is working from her home in Osaka.

Jake: Colonel, you are retired, and you should be researching on monkeys. Why are you involved with this?

Hakase: APEHOUND has my data based on the pipo helm, and there aren't many people who know APEHOUND more than me.

Jake: Is that the only reason?

Hakase: I have been soldiering for a long time. That's all I know. Even though I am old, the field is still my favorite place.

Jake walks around Hakase, knowing that he is making a lie.

Jake: Hakase….you are such a lousy liar. Tell me the REAL reason.

Hakase pauses for a moment and decides to reveal the truth.

Hakase: Okay…Jake…sorry.

Hakase sits on Jake's bed, and sighs.

Hakase: A person very dear to me is held hostage.

Jake: Who is it?

Hakase: My niece, Natalie.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake: Hakase, what is your niece doing there?

Hakase: Several soldiers were reported missing on the day of the revolt, and my niece was one of those called in as an emergency replacement.

Hakase grabs his niece's photo and shows it to Jake.

Jake: She looks like you.

Hakase: She is my older brother's girl. He passed away from cancer, and I have been watching her ever since.

Jake: A personal motivation, Hakase, but not related to military.

Hakase: I'm retired. I am now just an old man, and a friend of you.

Jake: Since when are we friends?

Hakase: I thought we were friends since the day Specter's arm forces were defeated.

Jake: Haven't you had enough that miserable bastard in the Saru Get Chu manga?

Hakase: No. Not exactly…a bit. Please Jake…Save my niece Natalie!

Jake: All right.

As before Hakase could say anything, Jake cuts in to add a few more words.

Jake: But I have two conditions.

Hakase: Name them, and anything.

Jake: One, no more secrets between us. I want the truth at all times. Two, I accept orders directly from you. No cutoffs involved.

Hakase: Very well…Agreed.

Jake: and Three….I want a pony.

Hakase: I am not sure about the third condition…are you sure?

Jake: Just kidding. I had enough with ponies in my younger days.

Hakase: Well then…but there is something…

Jake: What?

Hakase: I am not a colonel anymore. Just a retired out-of-date rusty tank…

Jake: I understand.

Hakase gets himself up, stretching across the room, giving out a big sigh.

Jake: Hakase, is the nurse involved with this operation?

Hakase: Yes, she was in charge of APEHOUND's gene therapy. She knows more about those men out there, than me.

Yumi: I am not a nurse. I am a scientist.

Jake: By the way, what's the injection for?

Yumi: It's a combination of nanomachines and anti-freezing peptide, so that your blood and body fluids won't freeze, even at sub-arctic temperatures.

Jake: Nanomachines?

Yumi: It's not just one of a kind either. It helps to replenish your adrenaline, nutrition, and sugar in your bloodstream.

Jake: Now I don't have to worry about being hungry all the time.

Yumi: I also added some nootropics.

Jake: What was that?

Yumi: Nootropics. It helps in your mental thinking. These nanomachines will help to recharge the CODEC's batteries.

Jake: I guess I am ready for a diet.

Yumi: No problem.

Jake turned to Hakase, wondering curiously about the two hostages that he has to rescue.

Jake: The chief of MDA and the president of a robotic arms-manufacturing company…what do they have to do with the nuclear disposal facility?

Hakase: Reports are showing that they are performing secret exercises, at the same time when the terrorists attack.

Jake: Sounds like two very important exercises. Were they testing some kind of highly advanced weapon?

Hakase: I am not very sure. I don't have that kind of information with me.

Jake: Do you know where exactly where they are being held?

Yumi: The MDA chief has a mini-transmitter injected. As you get closer, you should be able to pick up his location on your radar.

Jake: I see.

As Hakase sits down on a chair in the apartment, Jake starts to question him.

Jake: Do they have the ability to launch a nuclear missile?

Hakase: They say they do. They even give us the serial number of the nuclear warhead they planned to use.

Jake: Is the number confirmed?

Hakase: I am afraid so, and it's definitely a read nuclear warhead they got on their dirty hands.

Jake: Is there a way to stop them from launching the warhead?

Hakase: Yes. Every nuclear warhead and missile in the Russian's nuclear arsenal is equipped with a PAL, which could disable the detonation code.

Jake: PAL?

Hakase: Permissive Action Link. The safety control system built into all of the Russian nuclear-weapons systems. But even so, we can't rest easy.

Jake: Why not?

Hakase: Because the MDA chief knows the detonation code.

Jake rests his legs onto the bed, and replies back to Hakase.

Jake: Even if they have a nuclear warhead, it must have been removed from the missile. All of the missiles on that island are supposed be dismantled. It's not easy to get your hands on an ICBM.

Hakase: That used to be true, but since the end of the Cold War, you can get anything if you can pay the money.

Jake starts to sweat a bit, and worries a bit about this threat from APEHOUND, especially when he's about to sneak under their noses in the next few hours.

Jake: How well are the terrorists armed? I know there was an exercise going on at the same time that they revolted.

Hakase: The terrorists have a huge stock of weapons. They are heavily armed with whatever they have.

Jake: What about their experience in battle?

Hakase: The six in charge are hell tough. After all, they are members of APEHOUND.

Hakase's comments are starting to make Jake almost ready to break apart.

Hakase: The others are Next-Generation Special Forces. They aren't those grunts you see in the hallways.

Jake: With APEHOUND holding Red Joseph Island…and hostages…are they demanding anything?

Hakase: A person's remains.

Jake: Remains?

Hakase: That's right. To be more accurate, they want the person's genetic information.

Jake: Why do they want a corpse?

Hakase: The terrorists want them. To explain this clearly, the next-generation Special Forces are strengthened through gene therapy. You heard about the Monkey Genome Project?

Jake: Monkey Genome Project?

Hakase: Most of the Next-Generation Special Forces are monkeys. APEHOUND strengthened the Pipo Helm data to make monkeys more lethal and intelligent. They are mapping the monkey genome, and are almost finished. Following this research, zoologists have been working towards identifying those genes, which are responsible for making effective soldiers.

Jake: There are genes that do that?

Hakase: Yes. And using gene therapy, they are able to transplant those genes into the pipo helmet's data, making them very dangerous.

Jake: Gene therapy?

Jake gets confused with the "gene therapy" part, until Yumi interrupted.

Yumi: I will explain this part. With gene therapy, it becomes easy to remove genes that cause sickness and disease, or slice in an additional genetic material.

Hakase: In other words, we can vanquish all sorts of genetic diseases, and at the same time, add genetic characteristics that are desired.

Jake: I see. So if you knew what genes are responsible for making the perfect soldier, you can implant them in the same way right?

Yumi: Yes, we could.

Hakase: But it all depends on being able to isolate the monkey's genes, and identify the "soldier's genes".

Yumi: In order to perform that, it will be helpful if you can study the genetic information of one of the greatest soldiers ever.


End file.
